


Did you even notice?

by ENDisI



Series: Hold My Hand Series (Multifandom) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, Kozume Kenma is a Tease, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENDisI/pseuds/ENDisI
Summary: They're holding hands.Holding hands.In which Kuroo definitely didn't sign up for this cliche, soft, predictable thing but would gladly sign up a million times more for this to happen again.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Hold My Hand Series (Multifandom) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711216
Kudos: 77





	Did you even notice?

**Author's Note:**

> I was late to post something for the KuroKen week which happened on the start of my birthday so I posted this instead as a gift for myself and to you, reader.
> 
> It's just basically Kuroo blushing because he's holding hands with Kenma. Enjoy reading and please comment or kudos if I made you smile!

They're holding hands.

  
Holding hands while walking.

  
Wait no, that was earlier. 

  
They're holding hands.

  
**_STILL_** holding hands while waiting in line outside the game store Kenma frequented .

  
_Kuroo's heart can't take any of this anymore._

  
Kenma probably didn't notice it. Maybe he was just too excited for the new game that was coming out he was looking forward to play. The 'game studio' (which was actually just their spare bedroom turned game studio/collection room) was all set up with the recording equipment.

  
Kuroo glanced at his hand tightly entwined with Kenma's and couldn't help but blush.

  
Kenma rarely initiates things like this so it came as a shock when he did it (with a "Come on, Kuro. You're walking so slow today.")  
Kenma probably didn't notice the fact that they were holding hands from the walk to the station and even now one hour later while waiting in line, Kenma hasn't let go ( _He'd be stupid if he was the one to let go and Kuroo considers himself an intellectual_ ). The pudding head who Kuroo couldn't help but smother with love was nonchalantly holding his phone in his other hand, alternating with chatting and harvesting crops. 

  
"K-kitten.."

  
Beautiful golden eyes stared into his as the other looked up. Kuroo's words disappeared faster than acetone evaporating in an open test tube. Wordlessly, he squeezed their entwined hands. Kenma blinked at their hands as if he's seeing it for the first time before glancing at Kuroo's red tinted cheeks.

  
"Oya oya." Kenma mumbled. He raised their entwined hands and kissed Kuroo's knuckles, a small smile curling up his lips. "Feels nice, right?"

  
Kuroo stared heatedly as the blond, this gorgeous, teasing, one in a million blond Kuroo loves so much. His heart basically skipped a few beats, he's going to need to call a hospital ambulance. 

  
"You're killing me, kitten." Kuroo whispered in Kenma's ear and then proceeded to kissing the blond's pink-tinged cheek, nevermind that they're in public. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." was the whispered reply but Kuroo swore that Kenma definitely smirked. 

Kuroo couldn't resist taking out his phone and taking a picture of their hands, immediately sending it to Bo so he could gush how cute Kenma is. Bokuto replied immediately, congratulating Kuroo because he's still alive. 

Seeing Kuroo distracted, Kenma definitely smirked and texted Akaashi, "You owe me apple pie." with a selfie picture of a giddy Kuroo tapping excitedly on his phone with only half of his face visible. Though the shine in his eyes and smirk very evident.

And if Kenma also subtly took a picture of their entwined hands, well... That's for Kuroo to find out later when he's already fast asleep.

For now though, 

They're still holding hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> (when they got home, Kuroo stared longingly at his lone hand because Kenma's hands were occupied conquering the new game.)
> 
> Off scene:
> 
> Akaashi: What would happen if you initiated something like holding hands with Kuroo?  
> Kenma: I bet an apple pie it's contact Bokuto or an ambulance, whichever speed dial he presses.  
> Akaashi: Deal.


End file.
